


safest place

by Tsubominaa



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 11:21:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17527775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsubominaa/pseuds/Tsubominaa
Summary: “You always there for me though, Hyung..”, Felix said with his happy face. They finally walked home side by side, no conversation involved but Felix know this is another time he count the most.





	safest place

“Boys, look what i have found! A pretty little boy walking alone at this night! “, a voice from behind Felix soaring in the dark night. Slowly Felix stopped his steps, swalowing his decisison to comeback alone at this night. If only he agreed to Seungmin about coming back togehter after his over time study at library maybe he will never meet these rascals. cold sweats floweng over his body, the night wind make it worse. Hes in fear.  
“Hey, its look expensive! Can we have it?", a voice from scary looking man with ugly hand reaching out Felix’s new watch from his grandfather. Another men came sorounding him with scary eyes and alchohol smel from theirs.  
Nothing felix can do, he is just a junior high school who didnt know how to defens himself. So he just stood there with shaky body and closed eyes.  
“Dont be afraid we just want to play with you”, another teasing voice from bad man fill the chilly air then procced to grab his body. They laugh when felix flinch a little bit.  
“Stop it!”, A cold voice suddenly reaching the air. “Stop it or you will regret it!”, a dark shadow of a boy slowly aprroaching them. The air feels more chilly than before.  
Hearing that voice, felix slowly open his eyes searching the source. In the shadow he can see a not too tall boy with balck dark outfit almost the same with the night glaring at them if its not because the dim street light, no one can see him. The cold voice boy walk towards them with a heavy step. Closer.  
It happened so fast, the boy lying his punch at the man’s face and kicking his gut. It just like a movie with a dramatic action scene and the good guy knocking down the bad guy things. So when all the men run away, it just two of them in the night with scars and bleeding face. Not felix’s of course, the other with cold voice and dark present.  
“H-H Hyung.. you save me!”, Felix left out a whisper with teary eyes. The other just look at him and sigh.  
“I told you to not to come home late, why you so obssesed with that study thing? What if something happened to you? like this?,” He said it with less cold voice. A worry but didnt-want-to-look-so-worry voice. He reaching out to Felix and help him to get to his foot again. A smile and hug is what he got, Felix hug him so thight and let his face burried at the other’s. Felix know the saftest place in this world is in his Hyung embrace. Not really his hyung though, Changbin the boy with cold voice is his step brother from his step mother. They just become brother when his mother died and his father married Changbin’s mother. Felix and Changbin is just three years apart, so they became closer eventhough there is not much conversation going on between them. Honestly, it just Felix talked and Changbin being annoying but having Changbin by his side is the best thing in his life after his mother died. Felix relationship with his father is not in a good term and the boring one.  
“You always there for me though, Hyung..”, Felix said with his happy face. They finally walked home side by side, no conversation involved but Felix know this is another time he count the most.  
...  
At his small attic room, Changbin hears the knocked. Hes count until five knocked and he imidietly know that its Felix’s. With a slow motion he wake up from his bed and reaching the knob to open the door. There, stood a very fragile Felix with a teary eyes and shaky hand. Changbin know it will happened after a loud scream and word fight he did with Felix’s father. He didnt want to scare Felix but he cant help but let it happened.  
“I am sorry, i scared you do i?”, Changbin said while he open the door widely. With no words the boy with fears enter Changbin’s room and sit at the end of his bed. He stare at Changbin eyes. The eyes that Changbin always denied but made him feels home. There are so much words that Felix wants to tell to his Hyung but he knows right know silent is what they need. So be it. They keep this moment to clear their mind from whatever it is. Changbin joins Felix, laying at the bed and looking together at the ceiling.  
Changbin actually never wants to live at that home with his step father and his mother. He hates them both its because he never be accepted like the way he is. Unperfect Changbin with so many flaws. Hes incapable of being social enough to be accepted. But Felix always being the reason he cant leave that house. That day, when he first enter the house he met ten years old Felix hiding behind the doors with his tiny hands grab thight the knob. He still remember the time when his mother introduce him to Felix, a warm felling filling his heart. A felling he never knew before until today.  
Now when eighteen years Changbin facing his hate growing bigger and bigger, he eager to tell to Felix about his plans leaving the house and cut all the connection between his step father and his mother.  
“ Lix, can i tell you something? This is so important! I want you to listen carefully!,” he said with heavy sigh because he didnt know what Felix could react. He pauses for awhile, deciding to let the words speak or not. Facing the eyes of Felix and back to the ceiling.  
“You know i always therr for you right? Nomatter where am i..”, he continued. Deep inside Felix’s heart he knows what kind of conversation his Hyung want to tell. He can tell it from the worried that shown in Changbin face.  
“Hyung, i know it. I know what you want to tell me. You want to go from this house right?”, Felix whisper it with his trembling hands trying so hard not to cry because he know no matter he want Changbin to stay beside him, staying not make him happier. “ I am fine Hyung, i am gonna be fine.. you can go and breath out of here”, he finally said it. They move closer, intertwining their hands like it will be the last.  
“I will comeback for you, keep my words Felix! I promise you to back and bring you with me out of this house.. when the time come, please hanging in there! For me”, Changbin said it while moving their hands closer to his heart. The night getting cold and more silent but something warm filling in their heart, the love they have for each other is getting stronger. Not as a brother but as a person, as a human who fell for each other.  
...


End file.
